


Men with Pointy Teeth

by 626ashleystarling



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Slow To Update, as much as i hate him, hehe an actual work with dino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/626ashleystarling/pseuds/626ashleystarling
Summary: "When I catch up with Sing", he muttered, his body finally feeling the weight from all the running, "I'm gonna kick his *ss. Why the f*ck-"A sound like a whip cracking cut through the air, and immediately after there was an arrow almost imbedded into his ear. "Holy sh*t", he squeaked.Someone got himself into trouble, and a troubled stranger had to save him.Now he wants to save the stranger.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx & Skipper (Banana Fish), Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Man with the Jade Eyes

_Why was he running?_

His heart was beating out of his chest. His feet ached, which means he was running for a while. What got him here?

"He went that way, get him!"

Oh yeah, those b*stards. He swears to hell the captain of the guard must have been a blood hound. How did they know where he was going? _He_ didn't know where he was going! It was too dark to see anything, not even the roots of the evergreen trees that kept tripping him up, or the low hanging branches that nearly whacked him him in the face several times, or the... 

Cliff. The massive rock fixture that stopped his path. _Why?_

He groaned, but the sound of horses was getting closer, so he needed a bail card, now. So, in last desperation, he climbed up the side of it.

The lanterns were visible among the trees now. He shucked the satchel from around his shoulder and tossed it to the top of the rock wall, and continued climbing.

"When I catch up with Sing", he muttered, his body finally feeling the weight from all the running, "I'm gonna kick his *ss. Why the f*ck-"

A sound like a whip cracking cut through the air, and immediately after there was an arrow almost imbedded into his ear. "Holy sh*t", he squeaked.

Like a roach from bug spray, he scrambled up the wall while more arrows flew around him. Several came really close. One found itself sprouting from his shoulder blade. Another hit him in the calf.

"Urgh." He dragged himself to the top of the cliff's side and scrambled away from the people using him as target practice. Then he laid there, panting, praying to whatever divine being existed to let him live through this in order to clear his name and beat the hell out of Sing.

He lifted his head up, glanced at his bag and slowly crawled towards it, which felt like miles. He panted, sweat dripping in his eyes, barely moving because of his dead leg.

Finally he makes it to the bag, and for once he's happy that he's right handed, because he was able to treat his wounds (not without a lot a pain and a few tears) and clean himself up a bit without to much hassle. _Sewing your own leg isn't fun, 2/10, would not recommend._

He began searching for a change of shirt when he heard some bushes rustle. _Nope not today screw that I am_ out.

He pushed himself up with great difficulty, slung his bag around his shoulder, and ran (hobbled) away from the cliff edge. "I need to find a cave or something to sleep in tonight. Maybe there's a cave on the other side of this-eee!"

So there was a cave under him, because the whole thing was hollowed out like air in a bubble. He found this out by falling an opening that was covered with moss and dropped about ten feet, landed on his back and rolled along the curve of the wall until he hit a tall stalagmite. He was sure he could add his spine on the list to injured body parts.

"Damn, why universe." Dust fell in his face as he turn over and winced in pain. He tried to push himself up, but with his damaged shoulder, throbbing leg and bruised spinal cord he was one step away from a full body breakdown.

He wished he could see around him though, but he didn't have fire, or anything to make one with. He didn't even know if there was a way out.

_I should find a way out of this cave, or I could settle for the night..._

He finally managed balance himself on the stalagmite that nearly broke his spine, when he heard a sword being drawn right next to him. He grimaced at the metal tip now pointing in his eye.

"Who are you?"

_Damn it._ He didn't dare look beyond the sword, besides the fact that it was too dark to see anything anyways. "I-"

"Answer."

He opened his mouth to speak again when a sharp pain ran across his back. He winced, curling into himself. The sword wielder sighed in sympathy (or pity, or disdain) and sheathed his sword.

"I can already see that you're an idiot." He was finally able to look at the person. They were tall, possibly taller than him, and wore a long cloak that covered their whole body. There was a hood that covered their face. "What's your name?"

"E-Eiji. Eiji Okumura."

"What are you doing here? And what happened to you?"

"I got in a little trouble. With the guard."

The person sighed again and muttered something under his breath. "Did they follow you?"

Eiji shook his head. The stranger bent down and touched where Eiji had patched his shoulder.

"They sure did a number on you huh." They scooped Eiji up in a perfect position to allow him to walk with their support, but he can feel his body shutting down. 

"What's...yours...."

"My what?"

"Your name?" He looked the boy straight in his jade green eyes, almost in wonder. _What a pretty shade of green...._

The stranger looked him right back in his eyes, before looking straight ahead. "...Ash Lynx."

"Ash. Well...nice to meet you."

"...I can't believe _you_ got in trouble with the guard."

"Mhkf..."


	2. Man with the Baby Face

Ash stared at the ceiling, wishing that Papa didn't leave the Epsom salt so far away from the bed. His lower back hurt like a b*tch, and if he moved even an inch, he knew he would fall off the bed and just give up on life.

Closing his eyes, he groaned as loud as he could. He closed his mouth and waited for a second, then repeated the sound. He waited another four seconds or so before doing it _again_.

Annoyed footsteps pounded up the stairs, and Ash could hear the curtain, which acted as his door, fly open.

"Oh hush you big baby, you don't usually act like this." Ash clicked his tongue as someone sat on the bed next to him, hurting his back even more. "Need me to rub down your back for you?"

"I'd rather if you'd just hand me the salt."

"That's no way to speak to your papa."

"Give me the salt Dino."

The sweaty, bald man wiggled his white mustache, before a creepy smirk crawled onto his face, showing of his gold tooth. He grabbed the container of salt and held it just out of Ash's reach, knowing the boy couldn't reach it. "What's my name?"

Ash grit his teeth. "Dino."

He stretched out to grabbed the bag, but Dino pulled it out of his reach. "What's my name", he repeated, waving the bag in a taunting manor.

"Dino, now give me the-ow!"

Dino pinched Ash's side, in the area of his lower back. "What's my name?"

Attempting to stop the tears from falling out of his eyes, Ash whispered, "Papa."

"What was that?"

" _Papa_ now give me it." Dino plopped the bag on Ash's chest and rested a hand right over Ash's left pectoral, caressing it gently.

"I'm heading to town for the day, you need anything?"

"Yeah. I want some more brown paint."

Ash focused his eyes on the tab of the bag, fiddling with it. Dino sighed and got up, straightening his pants.

"Then I'll be back by tomorrow night. Remember that Blanca is coming in an hour."

_Right, because I need a f*cking babysitter _, Ash grumbled in his mind.__

Dino leaned over and kissed Ash's forehead almost lovingly. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah..."

It took Ash three hours to heal enough to become a semi-funtional human being again. He soaked in the tub full of epsom salt and soap water. He stared at his toes poking out of the water, watching them squirm on command. He wondered if that's how Dino saw him, something so easily controllable. So easily to play with.

Gross.

His hair felt gross. It was sticky with sweat and other substances, which he cared not name. Ash dunked his head straight underwater and began to scrub his scalp raw.

Washing hair felt like such a hassle sometimes, especially since his reached his shoulders. He contemplated cutting it off right then and there.

 _But then I'd look like Dino_ , Ash thought. _Then I would throw myself out of that window._

The icky thought of Dino brought about a new string of thoughts, one of them being why he was sent out in the first place. That's when Ash remembered his little project.

Ash rushed to finish scrubbing his hair, then washed it all away with a shower. Barely wrapping his towel around himself properly, he slid out the bathroom, figuring because Dino was gone he had the house to himself.

He completely forgot about Blanca.

The towering man sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the little wooden table. He was wearing a red turtleneck and dark blue dress pants, and his shoulder length hair was tied into a ponytail. Ash took note of the fact that Blanca was wearing his glasses, most likely because he was reading something.

He also took note of the fact that he was standing in the living room in nothing but a towel, with an adult man there. A man that he _knew_.

"Hello Ash", Blanca said, not looking from his book. He has a creepy way of sensing people around him. Always freaked Ash out, to no end. "How are you?"

 _Asking dumb questions will get you nowhere_ , came the amused but annoyed thought into Ash's head. "'m fine."

"That's good."

Ash bolted through the room and dove through his curtains, partially taking advantage of Blanca's want of small talk.

He pulled on the first set of clothes he saw; a white tee shirt and some long grey pants. They were old and permanently stained but they were perfect for what he wanted to do.

He was just about to grab his toolbox from under the dresser when a voice behind him said, "What are you doing?"

Another annoying thing about Blanca; he had a knack of making his presence unknown until he wanted it to be known. Which felt absolutely ridiculous to Ash, considering the man was about 6'2 and shaped like a wall.

"None of your business now get out."

Blanca leaned against the wall; his head was brushing the top of the doorway. In goodwill, he smiled at Ash.

"I'm about to make lunch, you want anything?" Blanca tried to look over Ash's shoulder in vain, as the boy shifted to hide his box of trinkets. 

"I don't care-get out."

Shrugging, Blanca stepped out of the room, his footsteps never making a sound.

When Ash was sure that he was a good ways off, he opened the tool box and took out the toy he was working on. Sure he was seventeen, but he thought it would be nice to finally get one for his eighteenth birthday.

It had short black hair, and it's dark limbs lifelessly dangled. Ash had it dressed in a handmade yellow and purple striped hoodie and blue shorts. The doll was barely bigger that Ash's palm, but Ash knew all the mechanics inside would make him seem larger that life.

He gently laid the toy down and pulled on his blueprints. Beyond the lack of color in some places (causing the doll to look like it had vitiligo) all it needed to be completed was an energy source.

Ash counted it as very lucky that he had a battery stored away; he snapped the electrified cog into the doll's back and pressed **on**.

It whirred to life, first stretching it's little fingers, then it's toes and legs. Ash made the unanimous decision to leave it barefooted for no other reason than because he felt the doll would be freer that way. It popped his neck before raising it's arms like a child wanting their mommy.

"Hi", Ash whispered to it. "How are you?"

The doll blinked at him, and said, "Hi, how are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you first."

Laughing, Ash placed the doll on the floor. "Okay, I guess you're learning how to talk through copying me."

"Copy...ing?" The doll whispered, cocking his head to the side.

Ash gave him a thumbs up. The doll studied his hand, before copying the gesture itself, earning another chuckle from Ash.

The doll looked around the room, seemingly curious about everything. Ash held out his hand. "Wanna explore?"

"Explore?" Ash picked the doll up by it's hoodie and placed on his bed, and it instantly proceeded to crawl around in the sheets. It treated the cloth like it was mountain ranges it had to overcome. Ash felt a smile creep onto his lips at the sight.

Before Ash could finish enjoy the cuteness of the toy, a knock came from the wall next to his curtains. "Time to eat Ash."

Muttering miserably, he got up and sundered over to the door. He raised the curtain and turned back to the doll. He point to the ground. "Sit."

The doll copied his movement. "Sit."

Ash sat on the floor. The doll sat on the bed. "Stay."

"Stay."

Ash got up and the doll followed, only for Ash to say, "no, sit."

It sat.

"Stay."

It stayed in place.

With a satisfied smile, Ash left the room.

`~`

Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

On the one hand, he couldn't ask Dino to get him batteries; he'll find out about his doll and that will be gone faster than his innocence. On the other hand, Dino will kill him for running away.

But it was fun knocking out Blanca.

Due to the man's large size he's a heavyweight, so Ash had to try something else. He grabbed the liquid pain killers and Dino's sleep medicine (which, Ash realized, is what he used to get whenever he was sick) and poured a good bit of it into Blanca's wine while he was cleaning dishes.

He only had to wait an hour and a half before the bigger man was snoring. Then he grabbed a black cloak, with a hood large enough to cover his face. He patted he's doll head and told it to stay in the bed, and it nodded intensely.

Shoving the 6'2 wall shaped man into a closet and locking it was as hard as Ash expected. Blanca was about 200 pounds and his unconscious state only served to make it worse. Thankfully, he at least got a sword out of it.

Tying several curtains together, Ash strung up a rope strong enough to hold a baby grand piano, before hanging it outside the window and securing it to his bedhead. If he went out the front door, the dog would have seen him; he still had scars from last time.

He only really began to regret his decision when he found the pathetic human sobbing on the ground. Well, he thought he was faking, leading him into a trap.

 _Dino knows I left_ , he groaned internally. _But f*ck me if I go before getting a battery._

He drew his blade, and pointed it towards the man.

He heard the person gulp, before eyeing the sword near wedged between his eyeballs.

"Who are you?"

The stranger sputtered uselessly.

"Answer!"

They shifted uncomfortably and started coughing volently. The stranger crouched and hung their head down, allowing Ash to see the wound which was very apparent in the stranger's arm. The blood was staining the bandage enough for Ash to think the fabric was bioluminescent.

"I can already see that you're an idiot." ash sheathed the sword and placed his hands akimbo. "What's your name?"

"Eiji, Eiji Okumura."

"What are you doing here?" Ash was so glad Eiji couldn't see his face at the moment. It was probably consorted with confusion, because Ash noticed that the name was not native. "And what happened?"

"I...got into a little trouble. With the guard."

"Good grief", he muttered under his breath. "Did they follow you?"

Eiji shook his head. 

He knelt down to get a better look at the person. They had short black hair and dark eyes and the most serious case of baby face Ash has ever witnessed. Their clothes were ripped apart, and judging by the light feather cuts, the person had to roll down a hill.

"They sure did a number on you huh?" Ash gently touched Eiji's shoulder, before wrapping his arm around Eiji's back. He helped the other up slowly, taking in account of the bandage wrapped around his leg.

 _Why would he be running from the guard_ , Ash thought, _and why did he end up here?_

Eiji was muttering something incomprehensible. That's when Ash realized they were looking each other straight in the eye.

"My what?"

"Your name?"

Ash hesitated ever so slightly. "Ash Lynx."

"Ash...well...nice to meet you."

That's it? No dramatic theatrics, nothing about how good he looks, nothing?

"...I can't believe _you_ got in trouble with the guard."

And with one last "mhkf", Eiji passed out.


End file.
